Punching bags are generally constructed of an expensive leather exterior which covers an inflated rubber bladder. These bags require special attachments which are inserted into a swivel hook bag holder permanently affixed to a platform or the like from which the bag is suspended. Apparatus of this type is expensive and is directed toward the experienced user.
A need exists for a punching bag type member and support means therefor directed toward the inexperienced user and featuring simplified construction. U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,095 issued on May 28, 1974 to Leo E. Long attempts to accomplish this purpose by providing punching bag apparatus which may be suspended on a bar in a door frame or between two vertical members, as the case may be. However, this device requires an elaborate spring return mechanism for the punching bag and in this sense the simplicity of the apparatus is compromised.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide punching bag type apparatus and supporting means particularly directed to the inexperienced user which is economical in construction and simple to install, and hence represents an improvement over like apparatus now known in the art.